Oneshots: The Wolf and the 'Walker
by nani'anela
Summary: This is a place for little oneshots I dream up to fill in some of the time gaps in my original story, for days when I miss my old characters or story. Will include Baby, Leo & Robbie. Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, maybe some Casefics, and brother-brother, father-son bonding ahead! Hope you enjoy :) suggestions wanted! Feel free to ignore this if you haven't read the original story.
1. First Involuntary

_Hello! Never wrote any one shots before but I felt like trying it out! I left a lot of time out in my story the Wolf and the 'Walker, like the time from 6 years old to 17 years old. And I might do some oneshots during book two, even though I like book one much better. So, fluff, hurt/comfort, and cute little bonding between the monster brothers or the parents/sons. ____I just couldn't leave this family alone haha._

_Not sure how often I'll be update, but I hope you guys enjoy these little stories to fill in the gaps :) please review if you liked or have any other ideas you wondered about! _

* * *

_In which he turned for the first time_

_Tick, tick, tick. _

It was an exceptionally hot day in May, and especially nice that Dean didn't have to go into the body shop today. He and Cas we lazing around amongst the ruffled white blankets, Cas was flat on his back and splayed out in the heat, Dean on his stomach as he closed his eyes and was caught in the limbo between resting and actually napping.

_Tick, tick, tick_.

The ceiling fan was clicking a little as it wobbled above their heads, on full blast in the heat.

"Fan's broken." Dean mumbled, breathing in the scent of his bedsheets, which didn't smell like just him anymore, but the lingering scent was a mix of both him and Cas. The angel had crash landed back into his life a few weeks ago, and Dean seemed to be on a high still.

"Want me to fix it?" He asked lazily, turning to the side and looking at Cas's gorgeous profile as he stared up at the ceiling.

"It doesn't bother me." The angel answered pensively.

_Tick, tick, tick._

"Really?" Dean asked, laughing.

"It is only an apartment. We should call someone in, instead of fixing it ourselves."

Dean slid a hand down his face. "We need a house soon, that's what. I think it'd be best for the twins too."

_Tick, tick, tick_.

Dean propped himself up on one elbow and stared at Cas, his blue eyes fixed on the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly. "Hopefully nothing bad."

Cas's lips pulled into the tiniest smile and he closed his eyes. "Houses. Homes, I believe that would be the better definition."

Dean scooted a little closer. "Yeah?" He prompted, smiling and holding his head up as he propped up his elbow. "What kind of homes?"

"One story, or two story. And maybe it could be light blue. With white trims. Or maybe white with dark blue trims. And a garden."

Dean smiled and closed his eyes too. "Brick walkway leading up to it?"

"Yes. And a brick chimney."

Dean scooted closer. "And a red door."

Cas nodded, finally turning and facing him, his pupils dialated almost completely. "And a back porch."

"White picket fence?" Dean asked, leaning forward and giving him a kiss. "Lots of windows?"

"The fence especially." He answered. "And our own bedroom. A nice one."

Dean felt laughter bubble up into his throat as he pressed another kiss to his lips and began to sit up. "Big bed?" He asked happily.

"The biggest size." Cas replied happily. "Right in the middle of the room."

Dean was crouching over him now, his legs straddling his hips as he had his palms pressed to the matress on either side of his face. "And you're not forgetting about the fixed fan, are you?" He teased.

"Especially a fixed fan." The angel replied almost breathlessly, looking lust blown already. Every since he'd come back; Dean couldn't have been happier when he knew the person he was making love to would be the person he'd really spend the rest of his life with. And they'd had a lot of free time and six years of catch up to do.

_Tick, tick, tick. _

The broken fan clicked above as it wobbled along at high speed, just as Dean really deepened the kissing from sweet smooches to a long, draw out frencher. Cas rolled him over so that _he_ was on his back instead, pressing down hard with his lips and his body.

Dammit, the phone had started trilling that loud, electronic ring from all around the snug apartment.

Cas straightened and broke the kiss gently with a soft suction noise, lingering for a second as he spoke quietly into his lips. "Should we get that?"

Dean closed his eyes, his face was burning hot, and he was aching for this. "No," He answered quickly, yanking Cas down by the tie and pressing his lips hard onto his. The ringing made way to the female electronic voice of the caller I.D.

"CALL, from: GRANT ELEMEN"

The two of the instantly parted, Dean's eyes growing wide. "Grant Elementary? What the hell are they calling here for?" He heard the voicemail pick up and he scrambled to pick up the phone in time.

_Beep_... Hi, um, Mr. Winchester? This is the school principle Mrs. Boyle. I need you to come into school immediately, your son Robert Winchester is being expelled from Grant Elementary, effective immediately, for using a blood weapon against other first grade students, inflicting serious injury and bodily harm, and-"

Dean felt his blood drain from his face as he snatched up the phone. "Hello? _Hello_?"

The woman rapidly explained to him, and Dean quickly slammed down the phone and grabbed some socks, hopping as he pulled on his shoes.

"Dean-?" Cas asked, confused by Dean's horrified expression.

"We have to go down to the school right now, Cas." Dean explained grimly. "I think he got triggered. I think this is his first involuntary."

When the two finally arrived, Robbie was shaking violently in his seat as he stared down at the floor, wringing his hands in his lap as a police officer was standing behind the chair, towering over him with a brooding expression.

The woman began attacking him right when he set foot in the office. "This child has violent tendencies, and if you don't enroll him in some kind of boy's behavior academy, or even juvinile hall, I'll have to really get the authority on your asses-"

Robbie began sobbing, he finally brought his hands up to his face, where he'd been previously hiding his lap, which was wet.

Dean rushed forward and gathered the sobbing, shaking little boy into his arms, trying not to pay attention to the dampness. "A student of yours wets himself and you don't even give him a change of clothes? And you call yourself a teacher?" He was angry as he gripped Robbie tightly. "Cas." Dean growled, backing away as the principle exploded at him.

"He _attacked_ the other students! With a weapon that drew blood, you should see the gashes and punctures on their arms! That kid is psychotic!"

Cas pressed two fingers to her head, and then the police officer's. They were out cold with no memory of the students Leo and Robbie Winchester.

"C'mon. We should start looking for schools that accept kids so late in the school year." Dean said unemotionally, striding from the office with his six-year-old son tucked tight in his arms.

"I dinit..I dinit mean too.." Robbie sobbed, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his face in his shoulder. "I don't remember..what happened.."

"Shhhhh." Dean rubbed his back as the little body shook. "It's okay. I know."

They pulled Leo from class and flew home. It turned out Leo had watched the whole thing, and he looked at them with a glassy expression when they finally picked him up. It was hard to get either of them to calm down, and they wound up seperating them that night.

Cas insisted that he be the one to talk with Robbie, so Dean tucked Leo in to bed. He still had that glassy look as Dean pulled the covers up around him and stroked his soft, golden hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, slipping to lay next to him. "What happened?"

Leo sniffled and rubbed his face with the blanket. "Well.." He started, rubbing his eyes. "Me n' Robbie were playing during recess and these kids came up and started makin' fun of us and calling us witches and freaks n' stuff and we tried to ignore them but then they pushed me and RJ got mad and then they pushed him and then they both were hitting and he tol' me to get a teacher so I was running and-and.."

His voice was watery now, and he quickly scooted and tucked himself into Dean's chest. "It's okay. You can tell me." He said quietly, placing a hand on his back.

"And then they started punching and kicking him and he fell down and he wasn't fighting back and then I heard a loud noise an he turned into the wolf but it was different- he was hurting them real bad and they were saying stop and he couldn't hear so I-I runned over and tried to stop it and then he went back regular but he acted like he didn't know.."

Dean frowned and hugged him tightly. This wouldn't be the first time Robbie would do this, he remembered.

"Leo?" He asked quietly, and the little kid nodded onto his chest.

"You still love your brother?"

Leo nodded again, more vigorously.

"Take care of him, okay? You can bring him back when that happens. I think only you can do it. So you're going to help him, right?"

The little boy nodded again. "Okay."

"Good." Dean shut his eyes and kissed his soft hair. Thank God Cas was here when this happened- he had no idea how he'd deal with this without him.

Leo whimpered out a scared sob and clung even tighter to him.

_"Hey Juude,_" Dean began the first notes, slipping his hand over his golden hairs. _"Don't make it bad.._"

Leo giggled a little. "My name's not _Jude_!" He interrupted. "It's _Leo_!"

Dean cleared his throat. "Okay, then." He started up again. "_Hey, LeonielSamuelWinchester," _He used that long, squeezing-things-in single note that can be heard in drawn out birthday song names, and Leo erupted into giggles. _  
_

"That's silly." He laughed a little more. "I think I'm okay now, dada." He pulled himself under the covers.

"Good. G'night, Leo baby." Dean tucked him in and kissed his forehead. He just hoped that Cas was helping Robbie just as easily.

Robbie was in the bath, still shaking and crying as Cas tried desparately to bathe him. He squeezed his eyes shut as water cascaded over his head, washing away the grime he was covered in.

"I didn't mean to..." He whimpered, his tears mixing with the warm bathwater. "I was so scared..and-and.."

Cas drained the tub and helped him into a fluffy white towel. Robbie curled the towel tighter against himself and tried to hide his face in shame.

"This is not something you can help." Cas explained quietly. "It was not your fault."

"But I hurt them!" Robbie insisted, hiding his face even more in the towel, his shoulders beginning to shake. "I came back and they were bleeding and it was on..on _my_ mouth-"

He looked up with those great jade eyes and suddenly looked angry. "_Why_," He insisted, his fingers curling over the towel angrily. "Why am I a werewolf? When you and dad are angels and Leo isn't andit'snotfair!" He choked out, hiding under the towel. "Why?" He whimpered, just a little round lump under the white towel.

Cas placed a gentle hand on the lump where his back was. "I'm sorry. But if you were not these other things, you wouldn't be alive."

He choked out a sob and the towel trembled. "I'm scared." He whispered. "Cas, I'm scared."

Cas gathered the little lump into his arms, curling him up like a cacoon as just a little bit of his face could be seen. His wet black hair clung damp to the cottony material and his green eyes blinked up at his face.

"I know you're scared. But your brother and your father and I will always be here." He tucked away a damp strand that had fallen into his face.

"Promise?" The little kid all but squeaked.

"I promise. And we will find a cure for you." That was the first time he told him that he would find this cure, even though it took eleven years of bitter waiting to finally find it. "..And I found the kids you hurt, and I healed them. They don't even know it happened."

He nodded and climbed off Cas's lap, wrapping his towel tight around his shoulders. "New school soon, huh?" He whispered. Cas frowned a little but nodded. "Yes. New school."

Robbie began to waddle back into his room. " 's okay. The people at the old one were mean anyway."

Cas straightened up and met Dean's eyes just as he was closing the bedroom door, re-opening it for Robbie. "Oh! Coming through," Dean chuckled, finally closing the door quietly. He met Cas's eyes and sighed.

Robbie tucked into his pajamas and crawled into bed, but it felt too cold and empty, and it was black and he was scared. He ran across from the gap between their beds quickly, leaping up onto Leo's and curling up on the covers. "Hey? You awake?" Robbie whispered.

"Well, I am now." He whispered. Robbie scooted up and pulled himself under the covers, he began to shiver just a little as he was hit with flashbacks from this morning.

That circle of people around him, punches and hits coming from every direction, the sharp taste of iron biting in his mouth as they were all then splayed on the ground, scarlet leaking from gashes in their shirts and arms, and his brother standing there with wide blue eyes.

"I'm scared." Robbie said, covering his face.

The blankets rustled as Leo turned to look at him. "Dad told me that I can help you." Leo spoke up. "That I can bring you back."

Robbie closed his eyes. "What do you mean..?" But he understood a second later. When he was deep in blackness, floating, he only heard one voice. Leo had ran back to the group as fast as he could, trying to pry the wolf from one of the children's chests, his teeth snapping. "_Robbie! Stop!_"

Leo snuggled his face into his pillow. "I wonder why you could only hear _me_."

Robbie sighed and hugged the blankets tight to him. "I dunno. But..can you promise you'll always..bring me back?" He asked meekly.

"Yeah," Leo answered. "I promise."

Robbie swallowed back stinging tears. "Okay." He whispered, closing his eyes.

...

Dean didn't know where to start, as he looked at Cas from across the table. The angel reached out and took his hands silently, and Dean dipped his head in shame, still not knowing what to say as he sighed, squeezing his hands back.

"Look, I know you've only been home for around a month.." He started, still avoiding Cas's blue gaze.

"I can handle this." Cas spoke back quickly and confidently. "I can handle that he's different."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't know how to..help him, Cas."

The angel squeezed his hand gently. "I don't either. But we can do this." Dean finally lifted his eyes to look into Cas's.

"Yeah," He replied quietly, and Cas reached out and held his cheek in his palm. "It won't be easy, but, we can." Dean felt just a little bit better after everything that happened today, knowing that Cas was going to be by his side.

"We should find a house by their new school." Cas said quietly.

Dean grinned. "All this talk about houses again, Cas?" He teased, coming forward and giving him a kiss. "You trying to pick up where we left off?"


	2. Ctrl alt delete

_Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope I will keep this going, I would love to share the happier parts of the family's lives. I have a lot more ideas, hopefully I'll continue with these. :)_

* * *

_In which two teenagers try to teach a million year old being how to use their computer_

"You two doing anything tonight?" Dean spoke up as he cleared the plates from the dining table.

The twins exchanged glances and shook their heads. "I mean, we have school tomorrow." Leo spoke up, but he gave him a suspicious glance. "..._Why_, exactly?"

"Cas is wanting to try and get a job, and, he kind of needs to know...well, your father is wanting to learn how to use the computer."

Robbie rolled his eyes but couldn't help but let a smile on his face. "Oh my god...he's _your_ husband, why can't you show him?"

Dean stood in between them and put one hand on each of their shoulders. "Please. C'mon, this will be a bonding experience for both of you."

Robbie kept quiet, but Leo finally spoke up. "Fine," He agreed, and Dean grinned, patting their shoulders twice before saying "He's all yours."

"Oh, Jesus." Robbie laughed.

The two of them made to the the living room, where Cas was sitting at the desk with the computer. The screen was blank, but a little flashing green light showed it was only sleeping.

"How do I turn it on?" Cas asked when they stepped in the room. The two leaned over on each side, Robbie on the side with the mouse.

"Okay, well, it's only sleeping. You just wave the mouse around a little to boot it up."

Cas lifted the mouse and waved it around in the air, frowning as the screen remained black. "The computer's broken." He graveled in a frusterated voice.

"Dad, you keep this on the pad, okay?" Robbie tried to keep the laugh from getting in his voice. "Now just move it around a little."

Cas did so with painfully slow movements, but finally the screen brightened to show the blank desktop.

"Okay, now. Now look for the Chrome icon." Leo instructed, and Cas squinted hard as his eyes flicked from icon to icon. It took about a full minute before he spoke up again, licking his lips a little.

"I don't see- none of these are a greyish metallic in color. The only grey icon is the one labeled "Trash." And I don't see why such a vast expanse of knowledge would be thrown away." He then let out an excited little gasp. "Here!" He jabbed at the screen, and Leo patiently took his hand away. A big, white smudge of a fingerprint was left on the screen.

"Uh, you might not want to do that.." Leo said quietly, trying hard not to laugh too.

"This says "Internet Explorer"." Cas said, smiling just a little. "This is what I was looking for."

"Well, it's a little slower, but knock yourself out. Go ahead and open it." Robbie looked at Leo and shrugged. Not like they had anything better to do tonight.

Cas sat there for a second, doing nothing but staring. Finally, he started hesitantly. "..Computer, open the Internet Explorer, coordinates by pixel nine hundred twenty seven east, one hundred thirty-"

Robbie cleared his throat. "Um, you click on it." He said, guiding Cas's hand and the cursor moved over the icon, the white arrow turning into a poining hand. "I didn't know you could count pixels like that, though." He chuckled.

"It's pointing at something else. The icon above, a manila folder labeled 'Robbie's sexy babes and hot gents archive'?" Cas flushed red right after he said it aloud. "It's not suggesting I 'click' there instead, is it?"

Robbie cleared his throat. "Uh, no."

He helped Cas's finger to press down on the cursor, opening the blue e as it bounced.

"It's moving." Cas commented. "I broke it."

Leo chuckled. "You didn't break it, dad. It's loading."

Finally, the blank screen came up, and Cas let out a sigh of relief. "I have seen this before. This is the place that Dean does his work."

"Okay, so now-"

Cas dragged the cursor with some difficulty to the url bar, clicking once as he looked at the keyboard, typing with just his pointer finger.

_Click_. h

"I would like to go to a search engine." _Clack_. t...t

"There are shortcuts-" Leo started, but Cas growled back, slowly picking and jamming on the p. "I am a warrior of God who deserves respect. And I want you to show me how to write a slash and colon."

After he finally, painstakingly typed out the http and www, he put in a b. "I have seen commercials on television saying the server bing is the superior search engine."

Leo stifled a snort. Bing and Internet Explorer, at least Cas was making..._some_ progress. But this was _killing_ him.

Robbie flushed red, as the highlighted portion filled in with another site. "bustyasainbeauties. com"

"I-" Cas panick-clicked, and a very loud sexual gasp boomed through the speakers as the page filled with scantily clad women. Cas's face burned bright pink. "What did I do wrong?" He asked, taking his hand quickly off the mouse like it was burning hot.

He looked at Robbie, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at me for?" Robbie burst out. "I've never been on here in my life! I swear!"

"Leoniel?" Cas had a scolding tone.

Leo covered his red face. "_Dude_! Dad was the one who showed me this-"

Suddenly, the window cleared back to the desktop without anyone touching the mouse or keyboard.

Cas was grinning. "_Oh_," He said with realization dripping from his words. "Why didn't you _tell_ me a computer works much like the human mind?"

The twins exchanged a confused glance, both their faces still tinted with pink. "..It does?" Robbie was the first one to speak up.

They looked back at the screen, webpages flying by faster then their eyes could even trace. "Oh, this is really quite simple!" Castiel exclaimed happily. "If I reach in and manually manipulate the peice of machineary by translating my Enochian brainwaves into simple binary, I can easily find what I'm looking for on the interwebs." He smiled and turned around the face them.

"Thank you for your help. I should find an open position for me in no time."

The two teenangers all but stumbled away, baffled.

Dean was face-down in bed, he had to get up extra early for work tomorrow. "How'd it go?" He mumbled into the covers.

"Uh, good." Robbie replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Dean! I believe I just downloaded the entirety of the Netflix library for free!" Cas called out happily from the next room. "And I just accidently transfered one thousand dollars into our bank account from several paypal accounts-" His voice fell a little this time. "I've hacked into FBI profiles and the security cameras around and inside the white house.." He sounded very dejected now. "Dean..."

Dean slid off the bed slowly. "Okay, I gotta go set this straight." He laughed a little. "Hey, Leo, he didn't see, uh..."

Leo forced a smile and a laugh. "Uh, heh heh, no."

"Good. He just doesn't understand that stuff, never will." Dean finally exited the room, and the twins heard a loud 'you just did _what_?'

They exchanged a glance, green eyes meeting blue, and the two began cracking up. "This goddamn family, man." Robbie sputtered out between laughs.

"Cas! No, _don't_ disarm the Louvre security system! How did you even-?!"


	3. Hit Where It Hurts

_In which Cas defends his family_

Both of them felt the strange change in the air, but only Castiel was able to identify the strange feeling. The cage had been opened, and the archangel Michael was led back into heaven to recover from all the fighting he'd been doing when he'd been trapped in the pit.

"I saved you from hell, Dean." Cas insisted. "And both of us made it out alive. I am perfectly capable of making another trip."

Dean was pacing and antsy, running a hand down his face anxiously. "I have to come with you. I can drop the boys off with Sam or Baby, they can take care of them while we're gone."

"You are not experienced enough." Castiel said bluntly. "The boys are only eight. They can't be left with busy angels like your brother or my brother, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves."

Dean sputtered angrily and spoke up loudly. "Cas, this is _my_ brother you're rescuing! I _have_ to come."

"He's your half brother." Cas shot back, and Dean angrily spread out his arms. "So?" Dean spat. "I deserve to be the one to rescue him!"

"No." Cas growled with authority. "You will stay here. I will retrieve Adam's soul and deliver it to heaven. And then I will come back."

Dean looked away, locking his jaw. He knew Cas was right, that he wasn't experienced enough as an angel to go to and from hell yet. But he hated feeling so goddamn _useless_.

"Please." Softness returned to the dark-haired angel's voice. "Don't follow me and put yourself in danger. I will be fine."

Dean finally met his eyes, and saw no malice there. He didn't want to humiliate him or make him feel useless, he only wanted to save his brother and make sure he was safe. "Okay," Dean finally agreed, his voice softening. "I'll wait for you to come back. I want updates. Prayers, if things change. Or if nothing changes."

Cas nodded and took his hands. "I will be back by tomorrow at the latest." Dean's eyes never left his. "Okay." He nodded a little. "_Be careful_."

Cas extended his ultrablack wings and was gone with a rustle of feathers, leaving Dean holding empty air. Dammit, he hoped Adam would be okay after all these years, maybe going to heaven would purify him. He knew Cas knew what he was doing, but he couldn't help but worry about him.

...

Cas's head swam as he was inside the pure black pit that was resonating pure, filthy evil, vibrating to his wings and it felt like coating him in grime. He groaned as his head lolled to his chest, his arms were splayed out and in cursed chains.

"You could have at least knocked, baby bro." Lucifer sneered. "This is still my house, even though it's got a little skylight now."

"I mean you no harm." Cas tugged against the chains. "I am here for Michael's vessel only."

Lucifer pouted and twirled the blade he was holding impatiently. "Aww, you're no fun." He huffed. "Didn't want to pay me a visit?"

This strange, bloody pulp of sinews and ragged, red muscles _moved_ from behind the fallen angel, clinging to his side. Cas all but screamed at the sight of the putrid thing.

"I guess you only want him. Well, I suppose there is no use to him anymore. I broke him clean apart like a pair of chopsticks a long time ago. He's not much fun to play with anymore." He pouted. "You'll be my new plaything, won't you?"

Cas outstretched his wings, flapping and fluttering nervously, trying to get away. "Lucifer." He begged. "Please."

The devil twirled the blade around again. "You did always like me, didn't you? Trail me around heaven like some little puppy dog when you were young. When Blackwings like us were rare. We still are."

"Why don't we do a little catching up?" He smiled, which quickly turned into a wrinkled-nose sneer. "I won't keep you forever. But maybe long enough just to have a little _bonding_ time with my _brother_."

Before Cas even knew what was going on, Lucifer jabbed his arm elbow-deep as he squeezed a fistful of Castiel's grace. He felt it churning and lashing against him, pushing his arm roughly to try and get out of him.

"Oh! Well, well, _well_, Castiel! What is this? You've gone and gotten your hands dirty, haven't you?" He said in a sickeningly sweet voice, pushing even further into his churning grace, frowning just a little as Cas yelped out and locked his teeth together.

"Oh, brother. You're so filthy after having these..._things_ that you're trying to pass as children." Cas narrowed his eyes dangerously when he spoke up in an airy way. "No wonder all the other angels avoid you. But you were always like that, weren't you? Different. Flawed. Any other angel would have gotten rid of these despicable creatures a long time ago. Such a bad reminder of that horrible time in heaven. Then there's little old you, holding onto false hopes, trying to convince yourself that this life isn't so bad..."

Cas felt tears begin to stream from his eyes, his own grace disagreeing violently with the devil's filthy light. "Oh, dear. So many, many holes." Lucifer feigned sadness. "A birth that went terribly wrong? And it's so elastic. Much younger then you are." The devil finally pretended to realize. "Oh, you were burnt out, weren't you? I thought I taught you better, Cassie! You almost killed yourself for those _things_."

"My children," Cas panted, gulping in breaths of air as he tugged his arm out once again. "Are not things."

"_Monsters_," Lucifer correctly snidely.

"Babies..." Cas replied hoarsely.

"Vermin." Lucifer laughed.

"Angels..."

"Mutants."

Cas felt a bead of sweat slip down his face. "Let me go." Cas pressed his lips together, tears dribbling from his eyes. "Lucifer..brother..please, why are you- my decisions should not-" He panted. "Be any of your concern-"

"You were always one of my favorites. Different. Like me. Not afraid to follow your own moral compass, hm?" Lucifer seemed to ponder for a moment.

"I suppose it is in my best interest to let you go. You do seem to possess something valuable of mine. In due time, of course." He explained, lazily trailing the tip of his blade over his arm and leaving behind a shimmering red trail. Castiel hissed and tried to bite back any noises of pain.

Cas bared his teeth and shoved with all his strength to resist his arm, which was still shoved halfway into his stomach. "Let me go _now_."

"Oh, but brother, we have so much catching up to do!" The devil sneered, jamming his arm, elbow-deep, even deeper into him, reaching the bonds, as Cas screamed and the skinless human-like thing clung tighter to Lucifer's side.

"I find it hilarious what you consider your family." Lucifer chuckled, rimming the edge of his bond with Soloviel, and it flared and seared within Castiel's grace. "Two monsters, two Converted humans, and a wayward guardian angel who flew the cuckoo's nest." He moved on and began thumbing the ragged edge of the hole that once contained Robbie, and Castiel hissed in pain.

He moved on to Leo's gap in his grace, and he had a strange look on his face. "Oh, my! Well, isn't..this.._interesting_." He rimmed the edge of the hole with his thumb, slowly, scraping, as Cas panted out ragged breaths, his damp hair clinging to his face.

He finally pulled out his arm slowly, a glowing white remained on his thumb and forefinger. Cas watched with weary eyes as he smirked down at his glowy fingers, and popped his pointer finger into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm," Lucifer moaned, his eyes rolling back a little into his head as he tasted the grace. "A Blackwing, huh? And the son of the Righteous Man...he'd make a great vessel for your lil' old brother, wouldn't he?"

Cas sneered and fought feircely against the chains. "I will _never_ let that happen." He rasped, his eyes narrowing dangerously. The angel got a surge of intense power, just from thinking about that possibility. He ripped open the chains that bound him, ripping away and grabbing the blooded mess that was Adam, flying as fast as he could out and away as he pumped his wings feircely.

Lucifer frowned a little and popped his fingers into his mouth in order, one-by-one, as he stared up at the sky, just a pinprick of light up to earth could be seen. "Too bad. I was going to invite him to tea and parlay next Sunday." He shrugged, and eyed the many humans he kept on racks, bleeding, crying for mercy. "I wonder why all my family members run away. Maybe my house _could_ use a little change in decor..."

* * *

After Cas returned Adam to heaven, he all but dragged himself back home. Instead of going back to Dean, he dropped into the boys' bedroom, where they had been fast asleep, together in the same bed. It had been the night after a full moon, and Leo liked to sleep on Robbie's bed afterward, when he knew his brother wouldn't be feeling so well, physically and mentally.

He climbed between the two of them, curling himself up silently, trying to will all those things he'd said away. Was he really dirty because of his decision? Were creatures like them..._no_. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself not to consider those thoughts.

Leo sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fists, yawning just a little. "Dad?" He asked quietly, blinking in the dark. Robbie groaned a little and shuffled on his other side, as Cas silently pulled the little blond-haired boy into his chest, closing his eyes and kissing his forehead as he buried his nose his his hair, squeezing his eyes shut and wrapping his arms around his back.

It was called hell for a reason.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Robbie asked groggily, sitting up too, poking him on the shoulder. "Cas?"

The angel made room for him too, wrapping up both of them on two sides, keeping his eyes shut to keep the tears from spilling out. He planted a kiss on Robbie's pitch black hair, and the little boy seemed confused. "Are you okay?"

_They are not things. _

"I'm okay now." He said quietly, trying to make sure his voice didn't crack.

_They are beautiful._

"Good." Robbie ducked into his chest and Cas wrapped his arm around, planting his hand on his small back.

He needed his little boys to watch out for him sometimes, too.


	4. Highway to Hell

_In which a former car tries to teach a teenage driver_

"Okay. Start the car." Baby sat in the passenger's seat, tapping his fingers on his knees. For the guy who was usually so laidback, it was unusual to see him this nervous.

Leo pressed his lips together and drummed his fingers along the steering wheel of the Impala, his blue eyes big and full of dread. "Uncle Sol, I really...I don't think I can do it." He sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his dark blonde hair.

"Leo, c'mon, you're almost sixteen. It's time to start driving. And I'll be damned if any nephew of mine doesn't learn stick shift." Baby laughed easily. "C'mon. Start the car."

"But I've stalled out like four times already!" Leo said exasperatedly. "And I always grind the gears!"

"That's why you need the practice." Baby said back, fiddling with his fingers like he really wanted a cigarette in them right now.

Leo puffed out a breath and started the car again, grinding the gear horribly as he switched it, and Baby flinched a little and grit his teeth. "Ow." He said under his breath. "I remember when Dean and Sam learned." He rolled his shoulders a little to loosen up after that noise. "Kinda feels like someone scraping the knobs on spine of your neck. Not so nice."

Leo gently eased on the gas pedal, his eyebrows drawn a little over his eyes in concentration. "Did dad have a hard time learning?" He asked, switching the gear a little smoother this time, but the car jerked a little at the transition.

Baby chuckled. "Sorry, kid. Dean was a natural." He smiled again. "Sam, though..."

The car shuddered violently and shut off again, all the dials sinking back down to zero, and Leo let out a cry of anguish before covering his face with his hands. "_Baby_!"

"Just..try again." Baby said, gritting his teeth a little. God, he remembered when Sam and Dean had first began driving the car- the clutch and the brakes were sore for weeks, and with all the stalling out, he'd felt like someone who just kept passing out unexpectedly. Just remembering gave him a headache.

Leo twisted the keys in the ignition one more time, a scowl on his face. "I can be a natural..just see.." He muttered under his breath as the car rumbled to life again. He switched the first gear and the car began to move forward. "Good." Baby said curtly. "Now, let's do some steering. Pretend you're switching lanes."

"Rear-view mirror, blindspot, side mirror." Leo said, slipping his eyes over each as he began to drift to the side. "Oh! Blinker. Sorry."

"Try again. You have to do the order right." Baby felt a little more relaxed as the car slipped down the col-de-sac a little more smoothly.

"Rear view, blinker, blindspot.." He drifted a little more.

"Okay, good. Now-" Baby gripped the armrests as he screamed out "_Leowatchout_..!"

"Ah!" Leo yelped out, slamming on what he thought was the brakes but was really the pedal, slamming the car up and over the curb and even faster straight into a fire hydrant.

The crumpled black hood was steaming, and Leo gawked as he still had his hands tightly white-knuckled on the wheel. Baby's expression was equally awestruck as his hands covered his face. "Damn. You just bashed my face in."

_Pssssshhhhhhh_...

A second later, water was spraying everywhere and pattering on the roof like a heavy rain. Leo's face was white as a sheet as the airbags coughed up and withered. He still was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Oh my god.." He squeaked. "I killed Baby."

Baby hid a smile behind the back of his hand. "Kid- maybe you should have your brother tote you around from now on."

"Dad's gonna send my ass straight to hell!" He wailed, slapping himself in the forehead.

"He wouldn't do that to you." Baby answered, but then added on "Well, Purgatory looks pretty promising." He started laughing huskily, damn hard too, his ribcage squeezing with each belly laugh.

Leo crossed his arms tightly across his chest, red flushing on his freckled cheeks. "_Uncle Sol! This is not funny_!"

"Leo, she's been through worse. You didn't kill 'er." Baby laughed again. "Oh my God, I can't _believe_ this happened." He chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye. "Hooo, man."

"You're crazy!" Leo huffed, wrenching open the car door and looking at the damage. He dropped to his knees, his face getting sprayed with the mist as a huge gush of water was spilling out in an arc and raining onto the sidewalk.

Baby laughed a little again, gently patting the dashboard, the water rushing down over the windsheild in small wavy lines. "Sorry, girl."

He began humming a familair AC/DC song. "_I'm on the highway to hell,_" He sang, wrenching open the passenger door.

_"No stop signs, speed limit_," He climbed out of the car and saw Leo gripping tightly to the hairs on the sides of his head, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Oh my god..oh god.."

Baby kept singing quietly. "_Nobody's gonna slow me down._..well, maybe a fire hydrant will." He doubled over in laughter again as Leo shoved his shoulder.

"You're the worst teacher in the world!" He began punching his shoulders and back.

But when Leo thought back, he'd always say that was one of the best days he spent with his uncle. Around six months before he died.

"C'mon, squirt." Baby laughed, trapping his neck in his elbow as he nougied him hard. "Stop it!" Leo mumbled, trying and failing to escape the chokehold. "Let's celebrate with some ice cream. Teenage driver's first car wreck."

"You're the worst." Leo mumbled, smoothing the tufts in his straight blonde hair out once he was let go.

"_I'm on the highway to hell._."

"**Shut up!**"

* * *

A/N

Hi! I have more little moments planned, as well as longer chapters that might be casefics or longer stories with mini plots.

Quick question...would these be better tacked onto the end of the real story, just so that everything is in one place? I'm considering it...but I'm not sure if it would be bothering the favoriters/followers who don't want the updates on a story that's already complete. Thoughts? And thanks for reading!


	5. Dark Side of the Moon

_In which a monster can't always be a hero_

Why did it seem like every time something went wrong there was always that goddamn taste of iron in his mouth? When he was six and hurt all those little kids at school. Or when Leo was stolen away back to heaven, about a month ago.

Now it had happened again.

He spat the musky, metal taste from his mouth and tried to observe as much as he could since he'd suddenly been slapped with consciousness after living alone as a wolf for so long.

1) He had no damn idea where he was. Some kind of damp, filthy alley in an unnamed city.

2) He was butt friggin' naked

3) There was a body in front of him with a gaping, bloody hole in their chest cavity.

"Oh my god-" He felt the corpse's pulse with trembling, bloody hands. Absolutely nothing. Her dull blue eyes stared blankly up at the dark city sky, light blonde hair pooling around her head, a surprised frown frozen on her face. "Oh my god- oh god.." He was shaking as he pressed his hands over her chest, blood smearing with awful squelches. He shot out blinding healing energy, but nothing worked.

She was _dead_.

He heard a loud scream, and his head whipped to the source of the noise. Someone was pointing at him and screaming.

Robbie suddenly realized what it looked like. He was leaning over this body, blood dripping from his lips and on his chin, all over his hands, pale and naked as he was curled over this corpse.

What if it _was_ what it looked like?

"Jamison!" The girl shrieked, and Robbie took his hands off the body and slid backwards, just as what he was presuming was a Hunter sprinted into view, looking at him with his mouth slightly agape. "Holy sh-"

He shuffled backward and looked up, only to have his eyes fall onto the barrel of a gun.

"What are you?" The hunter behind the gun cocked it, his face wasn't so kind looking and he had a long, white scar over a milky eye. "What the fuck are you?"

Robbie shivered and brought his hands up, cringing at the gun. "Nonono, don't shoot-" He fired out, shying away from the gun. "It's not what it looks-"

Robbie barely had time to materialize a shield as the gun went off, the silver bullet pinballing with a zing around the alley and finally shooting right in his shoulder. "Son of a _bitch_!" Robbie screamed out, his hands flying to his shoulder. "What the hell'dya do that for?" He hissed, feeling the blood hot and sticky begin to gush underneath his fingertips, as the silver began to bubble, sizzling and blistering his skin .

His eyes squeezed shut, and he fought to keep them open as the blurry-through-tears figure stalked closer, a gun pointed straight over his heart. "I don't know what you are. But I'm not gonna miss again."

Robbie panted as the pain from the silver deeply blistered within his shoulder, feeling like a hot poker branding deep into his skin. "No..please.."

"Jamison." A deep, gruff voice warned from the opening of the alleyway. "You are not to shoot that boy."

The man behind the gun hesitated. "This _thing_ was on my turf, Red. I suggest you mind your own damn business." His finger tightened on the trigger.

"Hand it over. You'll never see the thing again." The man proposed, his voice rumbling.

Jamison practically growled and finally turned to the older Hunter in the alleyway. "You and your damn monsterphelia. Gonna get you killed someday, you fuckin' idiot."

He pointed rudely at Robbie. "I saw this thing eat that girls's heart, fuckin' biggest wolf I ever seen, then he puts up some weird sheild-"

"Jamison. Give the thing to me." The Hunter growled, stalking closer.

The man let out a frusterated puff of breath and stepped aside. "I see this thing ever again, I'm killing it on the spot." He tucked his gun back in a place in his hilt, and he and the woman began to stalk angrily away, defeated.

Robbie let out a shuddering breath, pressing hard onto the sizzling wound. He took a deep breath, working hard to pull the thick, lupine hairs that had sprouted from his arms back into his body.

He felt a thick, wool blanket drape over his shoulders, and he shivered. "Shoulder wound. That looks like it hurts like a bitch." This voice was soft and female, and Robbie's head swam. How had he not noticed there were two people?

"Why..." He wheezed, wrapping the blanket tighter around his shivering shoulders.

"All monsters ain't bad. You didn't look the type." The older man said gruffly, helping Robbie up, and his knees were in danger of buckling. "C'mon, son. Let's get you someplace safe." Robbie looked into his face, he had a dark brown beard and was wearing a green plaid. He reminded him of Dean's descriptions of Bobby.

All that effort from supressing an involuntary, putting up his shield like that- he was completely out of energy. Black was boxing in his vision as he tried to take another step forward. "Red-" He rasped, and then he blacked out.

He came to when he felt something damp and rough dabbing lightly on the side of his face and forehead. He groaned and felt more aspects- his shoulder was screaming, and something rough was binding his wrists.

"Don't freak out," He heard the female voice say soothingly, with a hint of a smile in her voice. "Sorry we tied you up. Just precautionary."

He opened his eyes and was met with two very curious faces peering down at him. The girl looked around nineteen or twenty, with a pretty heart-shaped face with wavy blonde hair and shiny brown eyes. The man looked older, maybe in his sixties, with a beard and kind blue eyes. "Tell me. What's yer name, kid?"

Robbie pulled on the leather straps on his wrists. "You know, I don't need these."

The girl shrugged, and pulled out a switchblade. She raised her eyebrows. "I'll start cutting once you give us a name and an answer to what you are, exactly."

Robbie sighed, his shoulder hurt like hell. It felt like it was still smoking. "Name's Winchester. Robert Winchester."

Red spoke up. "Damn. You talkin' _the_ Winchester?"

Robbie stained against the cuffs. "Dude. Seriously, I don't need these." He shot out moodily.

"Carrie. Cut 'em." Red spoke up, looking at Robbie with a scrunitizing eye. "I owe the Winchesters my daughter. Or so I've been told."

The straps were cut, and Robbie rubbed his wrists. "Thanks," He mumbled, rubbing them and sitting up. He stiffled a cry and his hands flew to his shoulder. "Ahh. You two take the bullet out?"

"Carrie did. She's got the magic touch." Red spoke up, and the girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She couldn't help but laugh. And then, her eyes swirled with white briefly before they darkened back to brown.

"You're a shifter." Robbie commented breathlessly.

"And we've got a genius on our hands." She joked. "I haven't quite figured out what you are yet, though."

"This here's Carrie, but your dad called her Bobby John. I'm Red." The man frowned. "That last night was my son. Our relationship ain't exactly peachy."

Robbie blinked his eyes. "_You're_ Bobby John? That baby shifter my dad rescued a long time ago?"

Carrie shrugged. "All grown up, I guess."

Red looked into his face. "Your..folks still around?" Red asked gently.

Robbie frowned. "Yeah. Down in Kansas."

"What are you doing all the way down in Atlanta?" Carrie asked.

Robbie's eyes were downcast. "Things...uh, things aren't going so good."

He heard Red stand up. "It's none of my business to ask why. Whenever you're feeling better, I suggest you head out." His footsteps clunked and led out the door.

He felt the washcloth gently dab onto the side of his face and he looked towards Carrie again. "I know it's none of my business. But I want to know your story. What you are, why you're here."

Robbie frowned. His memory of last night crashed down on him like a pile of bricks. "I really...I really killed that girl last night, didn't I?"

She frowned and her eyes swept to the side. "I think so."

Robbie buried his face in his hands. "And then I..I..ate.."

She frowned more and pressed the washcloth again to his cut on his forehead. "I think so." She repeated, but she was quieter this time.

Robbie drew in a shaky breath. "That's never- happened to me before. I've never killed anyone innocent before. I've never had a human heart."

He suddenly felt his stomach churning. "I'm gonna be sick." He moaned, and Carrie had barely lifted the trash can before he choked, retched and began throwing up.

She rubbed his shoulder, wiped away the bit of bile from his lips as he finally set te trash can down. "So you're a werewolf, huh? Probably some other things too."

He hung his head in shame. "It doesn't matter what I am. The fact is I killed someone." He felt another squeeze of nausea. "I thought I was...I thought I was a hero. When I was six I promised..." He swallowed back tears. "My own dad was scared of me. And I promised I'd b-be one of the good guys, but-"

"_But_ you still are." Carrie pointed out softly. "My dad saw something in you. Something that made him think you were worth saving."

Robbie said nothing as he kept his head bowed. Carrie didn't seem like she was going to speak up either.

"Angel, Human and Phoenix. That's what else I am." Robbie finally spoke up again. "And I ran away because my twin brother was dragged away and I couldn't stop them. And so I'm trying to do anything to not think about what could be happening to him in heaven _right_ now.." He reached for the can again and retched loudly into it.

"I don't..know if I'll ever see my brother again." He said in a pinched voice, coughing wetly. "I'm know I'm weak, but I can't even stand to think about it for one second."

"Rob." Carried demanded, taking his face in her hands. His jade eyes were more sad and vulnerable than he wanted to believe. "Just gonna be frank with you. You're a damn mess."

Robbie squeezed his eyes shut. "I know that, dammit." He bit back acidly.

"Do me a favor. Go back to your family in Kansas. No matter how much you don't want to see them, I promise it'll help."

Robbie hesistated before nodding. "Maybe."

She straightened up. "Your shoulder feeling better?"

Robbie nodded. "Thanks for everything." He said curtly, showing himself to the door.

"Hey, Rob?" She called after him. "I hope you find your brother."

He smiled sadly, not turning around. "Me too." And he stepped out the door.

He accidently walked past the crime scene as he tried to find a way out of this town and into the woods again. Investigators were swarming, and Robbie still almost couldn't believe it had been him. But his mind was comfortably black again, once he charged through the woods once again in his alternate form.

Dean always insisted that his boys had never hurt anyone, that they weren't dangerous. Robbie had fully intended to tell about his incident. But when does one bring up the fact that you're a murderer? Not exactly a dinner conversation, was it?

Monsters can't always be heros. That's just not what they were engineered to be.

So that became the dark side of the moon of Robbie's that no one ever saw.


	6. Movie Theatre Madness

Warning: Extremely crude humor

(*coughs* just the way I like it)

What who said that

This was in my original book 2, which I deleted, but I liked it so much I just had to save it. So just sit back and let the awkwardness and fangirling begin.

* * *

_In which the Shirley books are brought to their attention_

"Oh. My. GODD!"

The two brothers simultaneously cocked their heads to the side as a girl around their age whipped around in her movie seat, her eyes twinkling even in the dim theater lighting. She instantly got a sharp 'shhh!' from somewhere in the theatre but chose to ignore it.

"You're _them_!" She insisted, propping herself up backward on the chair and observing them with an almost uncomfortably sharp gaze.

"I'm sorry, who?" Robbie answered somewhat irritably, lifting an eyebrow as he munched on another handful of popcorn. He and Leo had decided to go see the newest Fast and Furious flick when Leo had been down in the dumps after a day being sick, and Robbie wanted to make it up to him after being an ass during the whole thing.

"I've never met you before, lady. And you're blocking the screen." Robbie said lazily.

The girl rolled her eyes. "_Dur_. You're Robbie and Leo Winchester, right?"

Robbie choked on his popcorn with a sort of strangled cough before he swallowed and cleared his throat. "_What_?!"

"Oh, my god! See, my mom used to be a _huugggeee_ Supernatural fan, and she read all the books and when I was old enough to read she showed them to me, and I found that new series that he wrote, the second gen, and I overheard you guys talking and I know that you're them! Eeeee! " She squealed and flipped open her phone which cast an annoying blue-white glow that hurt their eyes. "Oh my god, I'm texting everyone I know about this! Smile!"

Leo smiled confusingly as Robbie shot his hand up and blocked the camera with his palm, knocking Leo upside the head for being so dumb. Their dad had told him about the books before, but it had slipped their mind until now. God, thinking about someone else peeking into their life made his skin crawl.

"Look, you probably misheard. I'm _Ronnie_ and he's..."

Leo tried to think fast on his feet, but unfortunately that wasn't something he was exceptionally good at. "Uh...Cleo?"

Robbie slapped his palm to his face and dragged it down. "_Cleo_, Lee? Really?" Leo shrugged.

"Sorry! It was the first thing that rhymed!" He shot back defensively.

"Oh my god, the whole you guys being monsters thing was such an ironic plot twist!" She gushed, much too loudly again as she received another irritated shush. "Oh, shush yourself, dumbass!"

Robbie bristled and narrowed his eyes. "_Plot twist_? Lady, this is my life. So you better-"

"Bree." The girl twisted a piece of hair and rudely interrupted.

Robbie pursed his lips in annoyance. "Excuse me?"

"My name's Bree." The girl smacked her gum and looked at him, expecting for him to continue.

Robbie shot her his best 'are you shitting me?' glance. "..._Lady_. So you better stop talking to me like I'm some character come to life or some shit-"

"Aww, you're so sassy! Just like the book!" She gushed. "I always did like you better than Leo. Just too...sweet, that's all. I like my bad boys. I was always a Dean girl."

Robbie's face got a little paler as his eyebrows drew down over his eyes in extreme confusion. Leo crossed his arms and looked angrily at her. "Oh, I'll show _you_ sweet!" He growled irritably. "I could scorch all that hair off your head in two seconds if I wanted to."

Robbie cleared his throat and started slowly. "So, you literally just dissed my brother and hit on my dad in the same breath?" He looked disgusted. "You do know my dad's like fifty, right?"

She rolled her eyes again. Robbie was _really_ starting to not like this girl. "Okay, but in the first books he's like twenties, okay? That's how I picture him." She suddenly gasped and gripped both of their wrists, and they flicked their eyes down in surprise.

"Eeeee! I can't believe it's really you! Ah, so much stuff I've always wanted to say to you guys! That whole 'struggling to be a good guy even though you're a werewolf and I can hurt people' was _so_ sexy, RJ."

Robbie ripped his arm away and stiffened. "Look, you're really getting on my nerves. Don't fuckin' call me that. And stop acting like you know us, because you don't." He growled, squirming in his seat. He wanted to leave, but he paid good money to see this movie, dammit.

"Ah, I don't think it was a good writer's choice to heal you, though. You can't just _end_ a struggle like that, it's so much more suspenseful when you have it. It's like.._oh, what's gonna happen next? Is he finally gonna snap and kill somebody? What's gonna happen with his next trigger?_"

This seemed to strike a nerve with Robbie. He gritted his teeth and leaned really close to Bree, his jade eyes twinkling dangerously. "Don't. _Ever_. Tell me the best thing to happen to my life was a mistake." He snarled.

He pushed off her chair and stood up swiftly. "C'mon Leo, let's get the hell out of here."

Leo shot her a look that could kill as he stood up too, and started to make his way to the isle. "_Wait_! You guys should know about the fandom! There's not that many fans anymore, but the ones who are are super hardcore!" She stood up too and began shuffling right along with them. "People freaked when Destiel was made canon!" Leo looked to Robbie and he shrugged.

"Hey! Stop following us and speaking in some weird code or something!" Leo called back at her irritably. No wonder their dad had hated those books so much.

"It's a ship name! Have you been living under a rock?" She scrambled to keep up with their long strides, spilling some people's popcorn. "Ship? Like relationship? Aren't you guys curious about who we ship you with?"

They tried their best to ignore her, but she caught up to them in the isle and grabbed Robbie by the arm as he was trying to get away.

"Wait. Look, I just want to talk to you guys, okay?" She finally said a little more calmly. "I just thought you guys are really cool, and sorry if I got super excited."

Robbie turned to face her and spoke up acidly. "Sorry, Bree. I don't think you'd like being told that stuff either. And I'd rather not talk about what other people think of my life, because frankly, I don't really give a shit." He finally shoved her off and began making his way up the stairs.

"Wait! So you guys really have never even stumbled across something called tWincest?"

The two stopped in their tracks. "Oh, mother of God, that better not mean what I think it means!" Leo wailed.

"Twin Winchester Incest, I mean, the ship name is genius! And come on, you guys cuddle _all_ the time, don't deny it!" She laughed as Leo's face turned white.

"Godammit Leo, I knew that was gonna bite you in the butt one day!" Robbie scolded. He turned to Bree. "Dude, that's fuckin' disgusting."

"I just like to snuggle!" Leo exclaimed, covering his face in anguish. "Is that a _crime_?"

Bree was bobbing on her toes as her face was flushed pink with excitement. "Hey, RJ, how would you react if I told you that in most fics Leo tops?"

Robbie looked like he was going to puke. "Jesus Christ. Have you no shame? Bitch, I'm bi but I think you just scared me straight."

"Wait! Oh-em-gee, I have one more thing to tel-"

Robbie whipped around and pressed his palm to her forehead, quickly wiping clean her memories in the last few minutes. He let her body thump to the floor and didn't even hesitate to catch her.

"Enjoy the movie. And just a heads up, find a new hobby." He folded her limp body into a movie chair and they began to make their way up the stairs at twice the speed. "Ugh. What the _hell_ was that?" Robbie asked, and Leo shrugged.

"I dunno, man. I just think I need to go home and bleach my brain out." He shuddered. "Fuckin' disgusting. I don't like that people are reading our lives, RJ!"

"Aw, you're just jealous she's a Robbie girl!" Robbie shot back, but couldn't help but explode into a laughter. "I swear I'll go on a quest with you and dad and burn every single copy of those books in existence."

Leo pressed his lips together and crossed his arms. "Damn straight." He squinted and asked. "Who would even want to read about our crappy-ass lives anyway?"

Robbie shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go get some more popcorn, we'll hop into a new movie, kay?" Leo nodded and they got in line for the snack shack. "One coke, please."

Leo was sipping on his drink as they tried to see which movie they'd like to sneak into next, just sitting quietly on one of the benches as Leo loudly slurped his soda.

Robbie licked his lips. This would be too funny to pass up. "...Hey, think we have time for a quickie? We could do it in the janitor's closet." Robbie asked, trying hard to keep his voice even and his face straight. Leo sprayed his soda all over the room, and slugged his hard on his shoulder.

"You're literally the worst! I just had the stomach flu and now look what you're doing!" He punched his shoulder again, hard. "You're an _asshole_!"

"Bitchhead!" Robbie shot back, rubbing his shoulder. Ow. Leo sure did pack a punch.

"Jerkoff!"

"Titty fondler!" Robbie burst out laughing.

"C'mon, baby bro, let's go see _Batman_."

"Yeah, next day off, we're burning those things. All of them." Leo shot back moodily, wiping his chin from the soda that had dribbled from his mouth. Robbie just laughed and led the way to the next theatre.


	7. First Moon

Hi! Thanks for reading guys! I am having a lot of fun writing these with these little characters and I hope you like these little snippets of stories. I liked the idea of how Cas would adjust to his new, odd family when he returns. And I'm hoping I'll have more 'firsts' with that later :) I am seriously so happy this story is even getting follows, I was not even expecting reviews! Seriously, thanks :) I have more ideas, and hopefully I'll write a little more in here :)

* * *

_In which Cas spends his first full moon with Robbie_

"You look exhausted."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Cas, I'm fine. Trust me."

He narrowed his eyes right back. "No. You're not fine. You're in no shape to stay up all night. I will take care of him."

Dean sighed lightly and dabbed a damp washcloth to Robbie's cheeks. It was seven o' clock and not dark yet, but it was a full moon tonight. And it was going to start soon.

"I've been doing this for seven years, Cas. I'm not about to stop now just because I had a twelve-hour shift at work today." Robbie moaned a little and his head rolled to the side, Dean felt his tempurature. He was getting warmer, but he wasn't at that blazing hot yet.

"He is my son too, Dean." Cas pointed out, almost annoyed.

Dean sighed. "I know." He said quietly. "I just..can't..." His eyelids were already drooping.

Cas took the side of his face gently. "I can take care of him. You need to sleep."

"I don't want to just..hand him..off, Cas." He yawned.

"I can do this, Dean." He tried to reassure him, as he reached out and ran his hand through Robbie's already damp locks. "I should."

Dean sighed again and closed his eyed. "Okay." He ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Just remember that usually it starts with the shakes. Then his muscles begin to clench up, so don't...he will probably get a little grabby. Just makes sure he gets your shirt and not the skin, okay? And don't try kissing or rubbing or anything, he can't feel that. Just hold him, make sure he's secure. Then.." He placed his palms over his face and scrubbed. He'd never had to instruct someone else before, it was almost just something that he alone dealt with that he'd rather not think about.

"Then he always starts apologizing." Dean said, the pain coming through his voice. "That's around two hours in."

"How long..?"

"Right around five or six hours." Dean said quietly. "Tops seven."

Dean felt the sadness and weight of sleep weigh heavy on his body. "Around hour four he'll get the chills, wrap him up in a blanket and make sure he doesn't feel too cold. And-"

"Go to sleep, Dean. I will take care of him." Cas said somberly. As if to demonstrate, he went and slipped on the side of the bed, hesitantly reaching and pulling Robbie closer. "Cas...?" Robbie asked, as the angel looped his arm over his shoulder gently, and Robbie buried his face in his clothes.

"Cas...hurts.." He whimpered, and Cas dipped his head and kissed his hair lightly. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

Dean looked like he was hesitating to leave him. After probably close to a hundred nights like this, it seemed too strange to not have to do this anymore. He stood up, still hesitating. He and Cas could both stay up, right?

Even though he hated to admit it, Cas was right. He _was_ exhausted.

"Just tell him that it will be over soon." Dean said finally, coming over to the two of them and putting his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Just..tell him that you love him. Only sometimes he can hear you. But sometimes it gets through."

"I will, Dean." Cas replied, bringing his other arm over and curling tightly around the dark haired boy, as he whimpered and tightly fisted Cas's tan coat. His breath began to quicken, and Dean looked back as Cas held him tightly, his palm spread over his back and pressing his chest to Cas's.

Dean had to force himself from the room, and it felt _weird_. Knowing that someone else was taking care of Robbie during the full moon, and it was disrupting Dean's schedule. But it was kind of nice that he didn't have to worry.

"It's okay, Robert. I'm here." Cas stroked his hair, which was beginning to dampen with sweat.

Robbie's small hands were grabbing his clothes tightly, his eyelids wavering as they struggled to stay open. "Where's dad?" He whimpered. "I want dad."

Cas couldn't pretend that didn't hurt, hearing Robbie say that. "I'm here." He replied, and Robbie buried his face in his neck, his irregular breaths tickling against Cas's skin.

"I want dad," He whimpered again, and Cas felt wet tears slick onto his neck. His chest began shaking harder, and Cas made sure to wrap him even tighter. "_Hurts_." Robbie insisted.

Cas tried to remember what Dean had told him to do. "Almost over." He said quietly, even though he knew it had only just started.

Robbie seemed exhausted, but the pain was forcing him to stay awake. Cas held him loosely in his arms as his began to shiver, his muscles begining to clentch up as he curled up on his chest. Tears were rolling from the corners of his eyes, and he was panting as he spoke up. "_Better_," He begged, his voice raw with tears. "Hold me _tighter_."

Cas instantly coiled his arms tighter against him, and he made a kind of strangled yelp and hissed in pain. "Not my arms," He sobbed, and Cas realized a little too late that pressing on his arms where the thick grey hairs were prickling, halfway sprouted with a pressing ridge underneath, would be extremely tender. "Cas..please.."

Cas felt overwhelmed to say the least. How in the world Dean had dealt with this every month for over seven years was beyond him. The seven-year-old was quiet for a long while, and Cas was somewhat surprised when he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He repeated. Cas flicked his eyes to look up at the clock: it was two hours in, right on the nose. He felt a surge of respect and admiration toward Dean, how good he was with him. And that was accompanied with a bitter pang in his chest. He had no idea how to make him feel better, even when he was the one who did this to him.

"It's not your fault." Cas answered, licking his lips before he spoke up again. "I did this to you."

The little boy perked up. "What'dya..what'dya _mean_?" He stammered, his hand fisting the front of Cas's clothes.

"I mean that this is my fault. I did this to you." He repeated, and he felt a complete disgust at himself, more deep and aching than the occasional hurtful seize he'd get when he thought too much into it.

Robbie didn't seem like he wanted to reply as he sniffled. "...Chose?" He asked after a quiet few seconds. His voice sounded hurt, he was pleading for that to not be the truth. "Chose, Cas?" He prompted again.

Cas licked his lips before speaking up. His voice cracked painfully in the middle of the word. "Yes."

Before Cas knew what was happening, he was shoved roughly backwards, and he no longer felt the weight and warmth of his son on his lap and on his chest, and his clothes were realeased. "_Robert_!" He called out, sitting up as fast as he could. As far as he knew, the boy was basically immobilized when he went through a full moon, his muscles locking and spasming. Somehow, the boy made it to the door, even though he was having trouble with some of his limbs and was limping slightly, his breathing a ragged panting.

"No!" He shrieked when he saw Cas was getting up to follow him. "_No_!"

"Wait!" Cas insisted, but he disappeared from the doorway. "Robbie!"

He knew where he was going to find him. The place they always found either of the twins when they were upset, the fireplace.

He crouched down and peered through the flickering and dancing orange flames. He only saw the curve of Robbie's back as he faced the brick wall, curling himself into a fetal position. Cas could see just a few grey hairs, coming together to form a thicker ridge at the nape of his neck before his head of black hair started.

"Please. Please come out of there." Cas begged, afraid to reach in and get himself burnt with the flames. "Please."

"You did this to me." He heard Robbie's voice, barely over the crackle of the flames. "_Why_?" He sobbed, his tiny shoulders shaking with a sob.

So far, there was no way in hell Cas was proving to Dean he could 'handle it'. He wished now that he'd asked him more questions.

"Robert. Please come out of the flames." Cas's voice was starting to get an edge of panic. When Robbie rolled over, sending sparks crackling into the air, and Cas saw those green eyes shining out from the flames...

Flashbacks poured over his mind of his rescue of Dean from hell, and he felt terror reach in, icy fingers curling over his soul. _Dean_. He found himself thinking. _Perdition_.

Without thinking, he reached deep in the flames and pulled him out, not even feeling it as his flesh burned and smoked with a terrible, acrid scent. It wasn't as hard to keep him secure and safe when he wasn't thinking about it as much.

Robbie smelled like ashes. The pinching scent made it even more painful as tears pushed put of his eyes. They didn't speak for a long time, until four hours in, right on the dot once more, he wrapped him up in a blanket as he began to shiver with cold.

"Almost over." Cas said quietly, kissing his temple. "I love you." The two things Dean told him to say.

Cas slipped beside Dean early the next morning, a few hours after he was sure Robbie was fast asleep. And the next day, he didn't remember anything of what had happened.

The world was lit by a dim grey-blue as Dean stirred with a little groan. "Cas?" His voice was creaky with sleep.

Cas worked his fingers through his knotty morning hair until he had his fingers curled over the nape of his neck, he brought his head forward and pressed his forehead to Dean's, keeping his eyes closed.

"Did everything go okay?" Dean asked groggily. "Is Robbie okay?"

Cas didn't say anything as he hesistated to speak up, just feeling Dean's breath brush over his lips."One day, Dean." Cas said, his voice aching. And neither of them talked, but both of them understood.


	8. Sequel Up Now

Hello there, everyone!

So, this is just a note to let you know that if you enjoy these characters and if you ever wanted to see a (better) sequel after I deleted the last one, then I have just the thing for you!

I have a separate story up on my page, called "Sons from Somewhere." (Look for the semi-bloodied hands icon, haha)

It picks up right where my old story left off, as Dean comes back into reality. The boys are 19 now and are suddenly thrown into a different universe than they're used to, Dean's reality, and Dean is the only one who remembers them.

I only have a few chapters up now but if you're still interested on where these character's lives lead, please go check it out!

Reviews will be very appreciated and loved, as always, but not entirely necessary. I'm writing this story mostly for fun and for myself, because the ending of The Wolf and the 'Walker was very bittersweet for me too. And I needed more family bonding in the form of a good 'n proper story, and not just oneshots.

...And after all this time I STILL can't get these babies out of my mind X)

Please go check that out! I hope you like it! I don't know how long it will be...but I hope you'll join these characters on another journey, long or relatively short!

Hope to see you there! :)

-nani'anela


End file.
